Management of a person's weight is an important factor in maintaining that person's health. Unfortunately, with the ready availability of prepackaged foods and frequent distractions from sources such as cell phones, tablets, and televisions, it is not unusual for a person to consume more food and snacks than they realize. What is needed is a way for a person to track their consumption of food and the impact that consumption has on their weight.
In an embodiment of the invention, a sensor may be positioned under a user's feet and may be configured to determine the weight of the user. The sensor may be in electronic communication with a computing device such as, but not limited to, a smartphone, smart watch or tablet. In an embodiment of the invention, the computing device may be configured to track the user's weight over a period of time. In an embodiment of the invention, a user may track their consumption of food through the use of a second sensor mounted on or near a hand they use to eat. The second sensor may keep track of how many times and the frequency with which the user moves their hand from a source of food to the user's mouth. In addition, embodiments of the invention may also be configured to track the user's eating habits using the second sensor. Certain embodiments may be configured to use the tracked weight and eating information to provide feedback to the user to improve that user's behavior with regard to his or her weight and eating habits. As with the first sensor, the second sensor may be in communication with the computing device.
Further features and advantages of the devices and systems disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.